


First Meeting

by Supero1726



Series: Peter and Tony's adventures [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supero1726/pseuds/Supero1726
Summary: This is my first fanfiction - so please bear with me. This is about Peter Parker at school, and his relationship with Tony. You know the idea, but hopefully I will make the right choices. Sit back and read - you know you want to!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter and Tony's adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Meeting

Peter Parker had always been a loner, but now he had one more problem to add to his ever growing pile. He had left his prep at the lab, in the tower, with the infamous Tony Stark. Strolling into school on a Monday morning had always felt a little wrong, the weekend had been too short, May had required far too much cooking help, patrol had stolen the life right out of him, but ever since he moved in with Tony, he felt like he had been passed around, like a rag doll, and his pile of secrets had grown huge. The first being, of course, the fact that he lived with a billionaire, in Stark Tower, and frequently had dinner with Steve Rogers. But today, he was running late to school, and he had left his prep at home, and... Flash. 

Flash Thompson had been at his throat since the first time they met. Wether it was the way he dressed, his smarts, or just the sheer amount of diligence Peter put into his work, Flash had immediately taken a disliking to. Of course, that had not stopped him from being popular and well known - manly because of his rich and well dad (not as quite as significant as Peters though)! 

"Whaddup Penis." 

"Flash, hi."

Peter felt the words sting as he fully took in the amount of people there was there to see the insult thrown around. As they all cackled, Peter wondered what they would feel like id their precious Spider Man had been insulted. His hands where fingering his phone, desperate to ask his father to drop the still unfinished Biology prep off, but he thought better of it. That would be showing red to the wolves, and right now Flash and his cronies where already seeing orange. Hurrying past the school gates he rounded a corner and almost face planted into his long term and highly deadpan crush - MJ. 

"Parker."

"Oh, yeah. Hi, yeah." 

Oh how Peter wished he could be as cool as his father when it came to girls, but with an attitude like that, the nickname that May had given him with Liz, would never rub off. 

"Sorry, gottago."

All his words rounding off into one sentence, Peter jogged down the corridor and into a deserted bathroom, immediately taking out his new Stark Phone and calling his most recent entry, which was entitled "You know who I am." 

"Hi." Peter fumbled awkwardly with the phone, resulting in him almost dropping it down the toilets. 

"Will I or will I not find a folder labelled 'Peter Parkers prep, hand in to me on Mondays or there will be a detention." 

"Do you want to find a file that..."

"Now Parker, or should I call you Stark for good measure. One of the deals that we made was when you walk through that door, was that I would never have to experience high school again, and it sounds a heck of a lot like I am going to be experiencing it again today." Tony sounded annoyed, unsurprisingly, here was a genius inventor, with a pretty high intelligence son, who just could not remember his homework.

"Its in the lab." Peter garbled. "Oh and please come in disguise because no one knows you are my father." 

Just then the door banged open, and Peter scrabbled to put his home phone in his secret pocket, and drew out his old cracked android, a relic of a past long lost. It was Ned - of course. The friend who had always stood with him, all his life. And was now standing in a disused bathroom on the 3rd floor of Midtown Science and Engineering. Peter had always been an awkward boy at heart, but his lies about living at a friends house while may way away had ended yesterday, and as cool as it would be to stay at the Tower with Ned, he just worried that meeting his father would be a little too much much to handle.

"Hey Pete, thought i heard you talking in here. Did you say the word father or am I hallucinating." 

"Urm... hallucinating I think." 

"Sp, May is home, and it is your night to cook." 

"I Yeah, sure, whatever. Gotta make a call real quick."

Peter reached into his bag, and felt like a traitor when he pulled out his old phone to talk to May. He begged the phone to go to voicemail but he had no such luck. 

"Peter, hows life with Mr"

"Montague, good thanks. We where just wondering if Ned and I could come round tonight, if thats okay with you and all." 

"what about..."

Mays remark was rudely cut off by the ringing of Peters other phone, the Stark top of the range and famously pricy phone. He would be willing to bet that its designer would be sitting in some sort of cafe, asking him to kindly explain what he was playing at. Ned just stood there, staring at Peter as if he had put on a Spiderman suit and webbed him to the wall. May went silent on the other side of the line, knowing that Peter triple life could be about to implode right down the phone. Ned was the first to speak, his voice coming out in a stage whisper. 

"Go on then, if thats yours go answer it." 

"Would you give me a minute."

Peter swore internally as May stated that if he managed to sort this out, she was sure that there would be no problem with the Lego Death Star being flung around her house for the night. And he could also ask Stark, if things got bad. He had the money... Peter grabbed the phone out of his pocket, and shouted very loudly for Ned's "Sorry Mr M, did I somehow pick up your phone."

Stark on the other end let put a bark of laughter, "Is Ned in the room with you, you tricksy double agent son."

Peter internally smiled at the tone of the endearment, there was a time where he would've given anything just to meet the legend once, now he was living in his house, with a legal guardian stamp on their relationship. "Ur yeah, i'll bring this to said address at 5," and then far quieter, as no doubt Stark could here him "what on Earth, I told you not to call me on this phone during the day, you know what happens if we get found out..."

"Yeah kid, I know the consequences. Look I'm flying over to you right now."

"Not, not in the suit. Not when I told you to be ambiguous."

"Relax kiddo, what you're about to see is the height of discretion, well the height for a Stark." 

"Where are you." 

"Outside the school in one of those 3 wheel things. Had a favour to call in and got this out of it. Never had to use her before but she runs almost as well as the..."

"Look." Said Peter. "I'm coming out now. Stay there and don't move. I mean it."

Ned Leeds looked shocked as Peter almost sprinted out of the bathroom and down the hall. Peter saw him, in the front window of the car. He was wearing the same, terrible disguise as usual, a hat, and oversized sunglasses, but as clear as it was that he had no clue what he was doing here, it was just as unclear that it was Tony Stark sitting in the front seat of the small 3 wheeled vehicle. Just as Peter reached the bottom of the stairs, Joan Moore, the head of security sidled down the hall to barre is way. "This man," she states "is a risk to security." How come, Peter thought, wherever this man seems to go he causes a certain degree of trouble. " Joan looked stormy as peter reached for the android, which Stark had strictly forbidden him to take out in his presence. He could see his father fiddling for the phone in his pocket, and then Peter remembered something, something fatal, something that could blow his cover almost instantly. Starks phone was red and gold, like the suit. This shouldn't have caused too much trouble for most people, they would just assume that the guy was a copycat, but for Joan. She would immediately notice it, and had watched enough of "Avengers at home" to realise that the man in the car was no copycat, the man in the car was Tony Stark. Peter shook his head, as the figure swanned out of the car, and toward where Joan and his son where standing, neither one breathing. A glow, just visible to Peter indicated that his father was armed with the latest mark of the suit, and the was he moved toward them stated plainly that he was here to do business. Added to that, he was clutching Peter's biology folder in one arm, which made the scene even weirder. And now he was really running on borrowed time, heart hammering in his chest he walked forward and smiled. "If you would just come this way sir." That had foxed him, Peter thought, him acting like a tour guide. All Peter's plan required was Tony to not speak, not be sardonic, and not flash the ARC reactor or phone. Heart hammering, Peter lead the terribly disguised billionaire through the halls of Midtown Science and Technology. Joan bothering him with questions all the way. "Here we are, Sir." Peter smiled at the receptionist. "Well." He prompted the genius, who looked as dumbfounded by the while Joan issue as he felt, "what have you got to say to receptionist who is letting you stay." A loud ping as Peters home phone went off for the second time that morning, as if it wasn't enough that he had forgotten his prep, and embarrassed himself in front of MJ, he was now sitting in hot water with a billionaire father about to get the silent treatment. And there was the problem that if he spoke, well, he was recognisable enough already. 

It was just as the feeling of doom steadily overtook Peter, that he realised Stark was sending a command to Friday, in fact, he could just catch the words "Friday, hack the bell and ring it" before all chaos broke loose. 

One of the problems with having a billionaire genius as your father was that you where never quite sure what was going to happen next. With any other kid in this position the dilemma would've passed with minimal fuss, but for Peter, everything as ever was going horribly badly. Stark had not even managed to evacuate the school, no, he had set the lockdown bell off. Joan dived for the room behind her, whilst the receptionist crouched underneath her desk. That left Tony and Peter standing in the middle of the hall, with screaming children running round them like butterflies. Tony began reaching for the ARC, but Peter gave him a look as if to say "Your already dead to me." Soon they found a deserted closet on the floor below the desk. 

"Biology prep." Tony looked far too proud for someone who had caused his son to almost have a heart attack, but then Peter supposed that he had never really done this before. "Thanks" he murmured. 

When he caught the subway back to Lexington avenue to get changed before he met up with Ned that night to rebuild the Lego Death star, he made a mental note that Ironman should not be saving them from the 'intruder' next time. He thought that he should possibly tell Tony, that he could just send Happy with his prep next time he forgot it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - if you managed to get through the first instalment.


End file.
